We are one
by luna bear28
Summary: The sequel to "I am watching you", looks like Bubbles just found herself another victim. If you don't like blood, cannibalism and completely out of character Bubbles, then leave now with your sanity still in place. For the rest of you; ENJOY.


Author's note: I hate school, if it weren't for the fact that I needed a degree, I seriously wouldn't bother. I was hit with a lot of school related crap and decided not to continue any of my fiction until I was completely done. It's been a week since my last final exam and I couldn't think of a single thing to continue with. However the weirdest thing happened to me today. I woke up, ate breakfast, sat in front of my computer to do a chapter of "Essence of Evil" and like a possessed freak I ended up writing this. I'm not kidding; I literally sat here for 5 hours straight and wrote this. I decided to do a sequel to one of my one shot fictions "I am watching you", I'm also working on the next chapter of essence of evil. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: THIS HAS BLOOD, GORE AND IMPLIED CANNABALISM IN IT. Send your kids to bed, because this is not your average cartoon network fair. I DO NOT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS CHARACTERS; I'm just borrowing two of them for this story.

We are one

Butch opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling, all he remembers is flying around the deserted icy wastelands following… "W...Where the hell is she?" He cranes his neck around to glance at the darkly lit room. It was a dusty old basement which has seen a lot throughout the years, Butch looked to his left. His dark green eyes were met with a stove, it was turned on and the fire burned underneath a huge steel pot. Something was simmering inside of it, butch gagged at the faint yet disgusting smell coming from it. Whatever was inside of it, he didn't even want to know. He suddenly sensed something moving in the room and looked all around him again a bit quicker then he did before. He tried moving his hands and feet but couldn't, in a panic his eyes dart to his own area. He notice the chains wrapped tightly around his wrists pinning them to the steel bars of the bed head. Some more chains wrapped around the ankles of his feet to the bed posts on either side of him. He hears some more rustling in the background followed by quiet whimpering, he instantly gets pissed.

"I KNOW THAT'S YOU, COME OUT HERE AND FUCKING FACE ME, BUBBLES".

The whimpering grew louder into full blown crying; the sobs can be heard throughout the quiet dark room. Butch's attention turns to the far corner of the room, he squints his eyes noticing a young woman sitting in the dark and he smirks evilly while finally being able to make out her crouched figure.

"There you are, heh..heh, don't bother crying now. You're going to need those tears for what I have in store for you".

Bubbles continued to sob in the darkness, her chin rested on her knees while she hugs them to her chest. Her sobbing slows back to a whimper and she looks up at him with wet puffy eyes, tears continued to flow down her cheeks. She sniffles a few more times noticing Butch begin his struggle against the chains, cursing loudly as each and every attempt proved useless. All she could think about at that moment while Butch shouts out obscenities, twisting and contorting his body in various ways, is how much he looked like Boomer the very first night she caught him. She wipes her face with her hands and gasps a little.

"I…I'm such a mess, I don't want you to see me this way. I just really wish he hadn't come here; this is so hard on you. I can tell by how many tears I've cried, you can't hide your true emotions from me, not anymore".

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING TO?!" Butch shouts out in frustration, he couldn't figure out why he can't free himself of these chains.

Bubbles looks over at Butch blankly for a moment before answering him "I'm talking to Boomer".

"CRAZY ASSHOLE" Butch continues to struggle to the point where the bed begins to rock from his movements "wait till I get out of this, I'm going to fucking kill you. WHERE THE HELL IS BOOMER?"

"He's here but I'm not sure he's able to talk yet" Bubbles said as she turns her head to the side still resting it on her knees. The room remained quiet for a while before she starts to speak in a hushed tone "you should talk to him you know, this may be the last time you'll see him. You've cried so much today, so I know you're going to regret it if you don't go to see him". She slowly rises from the floor and smiles at Butch "great news, I've convinced him to come see you, one last time".

"Last time?" Butch asked his anger switching to confusion.

Bubbles ducks her head low and raises her hands up to undo her own pigtails. Her golden blonde locks cascade past her shoulders and down the middle of her back. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a dark blue elastic band. She ties her hair up in one and allows the ponytail to fall downward; she ruffles her bangs a bit before floating silently to the other side of the room. Butch watches this strange display not being able to put his extreme confusion to words. Bubbles pulls a dark blue long sleeved shirt out of the drawer that seems to have come out of nowhere and slips it on. It was a size or two bigger then her but she reveled in it nevertheless, she then slips on a pair of black jeans. Her back slouches a little and she sticks her hands in her pockets as she floats over to the stove with the big pot and spoke in a relaxed, lowered toned voice. She still sounded feminine but her tone and the way she carried herself matched Boomer to a T.

"Look at this, I told her to throw this away, what's the point in boiling the same shit over and over again?" she said with her back to Butch still checking the pot. She turns the stove off and smirks "you wanna hear something ironic? She couldn't take me in all at once and even when she tried to take me piece by piece she kept throwing up, it was totally gross. You'd think that watching something like that would make her less appealing to me, but actually her determination during the whole ordeal made me fall in love with her even more. She was even kind enough to end my life so that I didn't suffer through being eaten alive".

"Fuck" Butch's eyes widen when he realized what she was talking about "you….y...You didn't". He couldn't even talk about it; he was beginning feel sick to his stomach. His eyes trailed down to the shirt she was wearing, it was Boomer's, he wore it the night he disappeared. He couldn't believe the nightmare that was standing in front him right now "you fucking ate him…y…you fucking ate him".

Bubbles goes over to a steel drum almost as big as her and opens the lid, she turns away from it for the moment and picks up a large butcher knife from the small counter next to the stove. She goes to stand in front of the drum again and dips the blade of the knife into the liquid inside of it. She stands there and continues to dip the knife in the liquid while she talks to him.

"You really shouldn't have come here Butch; we can not allow you to interfere with our love. She didn't want to have to kill again so I told her I would take care of it for her. However we can't penetrate your skin with an ordinary carving knife so I have to make sure to soak the blade in antidote X. Bet you wish you were back home drinking beer and watching wrestling like you always do".

Butch stays quiet for a while realizing that maybe this was his chance to snap her out of it. He calms himself down before breaking the silence in the room "I don't drink beer".

Bubbles stops suddenly but doesn't turn around "of course you do, I'm your brother, I would know something like that about you".

"You're not Boomer" Butch said trying to keep his cool "and I don't drink beer, I only drink hard core alcohol, beer is for pussies. I also don't watch wrestling because it looks gay, BOOMER knows that about me. Bubbles wouldn't".

"Shut up" Bubbles said quietly, her back straightens and she turns to Butch "I took him in; we are almost one and the same now. I just have to take in more of him and we will be completely merged. All that's left right now are a few pieces of his organs and his bones". She turns her head to look at the stove noticing it was off, she then turns it on before returning to Butch "I'm trying to soften the bones, then I'll be ready to…"

"STOP ACTING LIKE THIS IS NORMAL" Butch shouts at her.

"Don't YELL AT ME" Bubbles shouts back, she glares at him "this is normal, I love him. I've loved him since the day we first made love."

"YOU NEVER HAD SEX WITH HIM!" Butch yells at her, he was losing his cool "HIM did this to you". He stopped suddenly feeling a stroke of guilt springing up inside of him. He was there when it happened over a year ago; he and his brothers thought it was hilarious. They chuckled when HIM fought against her, they rooted him on when he separated her from her sisters and dragged her to his twisted dimension and they laughed when he hypnotized her and made her do tricks like a dog. However that particular day he did something that they never expected he would even think of doing. He snaps out of his personal flashback moment when Bubbles closes in on him with the knife. He makes the mistake of looking into her blue eyes and for the first time in his life he felt afraid. She didn't look insane, it was as if she was doing nothing at all, Butch makes another attempt to get through to her "ok…..look, j….just listen to me, a…are you listening?" The blonde says nothing but continues to stare at him as if the entire world will end if she doesn't kill him right now. Butch fearfully continues "you never made love to Boomer, he never even touched you. I mean he stalked you and shit but he never fucked you. HIM hypnotized you and made you believe that Boomer was on top of you. We thought it was funny at first, you kept screaming out his name and shit like he was the best lover in the world, bu…but…..OH SHIT, AHHHHHHHHH" He screams out in pain and agony as it invaded his world, his whole body quivered uncontrollably and he looked downward seeing that she had buried the knife in his knee sticking it in the cap bone.

Bubbles leaves it there and more tears flow down her face. She leans over Butch and looks down at him in utter sorrow "why? Why are you so mean Butch? Why can't you understand how much our love means to us? I was thinking that it would have been really nice if we could get along for Boomer's sake. But you…..you just had to ruin it with your lies. Boomer loves me, he cherishes me and that night was so beautiful, I…I just…."

"YOU WERE TORTURED AND RAPED; YOU CRAZY BITCH" Butch yells at her again trying desperately to hide the dread that was coming over him. He couldn't handle the fact that of all the people to make him shit his pants it was Bubbles. He tries his best to stop his voice from stuttering "HIM raped and tortured you, we watched but…but after a while we didn't feel like watching anymore. You were bleeding out like crazy but you had no idea what was happening to you. You kept confessing your love for Boomer throughout the whole thing…..Bubbles…wait….no, no….NO FOR THE LOVE OF GOD…..YOU FUCKING CUNT…AHHHHHH".

Bubbles twisted the knife embedded in his knee before pulling it out. Tears cascade down her cheeks and she glares at him "YOU'RE LYING, HE LOVES ME, I KNOW HE DOES. YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS". She stabs him in the shoulder causing him to scream out even more. "It was Boomer, I know it was Boomer, we made love and now…..now we have the chance to be happy forever. You're jealous of him, you've always been jealous of him; Buttercup wouldn't give you the time of day. **She hates your guts**" She pulls the knife out again, ignoring the amount of blood soaking the sheets underneath him "you'll never know true love, all you know how to do is lie, THAT'S ALL YOU EVER DO IS LIE".

"I'M NOT LYING TO YOU, CHRIST WOMAN" Butch loses all composure and gives into the fear completely "L…look, I'm sorry….ok…..there…I said it, I'M FUCKING SORRY. We didn't know HIM was going to do that to you. We just thought he was going to make you do stupid tricks while hypnotized and let you go. We didn't know he was going to fuck with your head, I swear we had no idea it was going to turn you into a mental case". More blood poured out of his wounds and he felt his body going weaker "B….Bubbles…..please…just let me go, I won't tell anybody, I'll keep quiet".

"LIAR" Bubbles screams and stabs him in the stomach "you're going to tell everyone, and then they'll come here and take Boomer away". She continues to stab him over and over again, ignoring the blood splashing all over her and the floor "I'm sorry, I can't let you live, YOU HAVE TO DIE" she stops and pants a little still holding the knife embedded in his stomach.

Butch doesn't move for a while and the blond begins to think that he is finally dead. But he suddenly whispers something "s…stupid bitch….Boomers…gone….forever….fuck you".

Bubble can feel the rage escalate beyond her control and she screams out again, this time burying the knife into Butch's left eye. The room grows quiet as Bubbles stands there with the knife still buried in Butch's head through the eye socket. She stares blankly at the now dead body beneath her, ducking her head down low. She cries softly uttering a few sobs as her own guilt catches up with her "oh no…Boomer…..please don't be mad at me…you hate me now….don't you". She pulls the knife out of his head and sticks it deep in his chest to rest it there. She then wipes her face with her blood soaked sleeve, smearing blood all over her cheeks and eye lids. She sniffles a little before looking up at nothing hopefully "really? But I ruined everything, this was your one and only chance to talk to him and I ruined it. I'm so, so sorry, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Her head remains ducked down for a while longer, suddenly she pops back up with a smile and pulls the knife out of Butch's chest "yes, I can do that, anything for you Boomy". She turns Butch's head to the side and focused on his right remaining eye, she spreads the eye lid wide with her fingers. She then slowly cuts the eye lid off and looks at it thoughtfully. She then tosses the lid aside and inserts the tip of the knife into the eye socket just above the eyeball. At this point, she gently and patiently gouges Butch's eye ball out of its socket. After a few blood spurts from cutting the optic nerve; her task was complete. She now held his eyeball in the palm of her hand; she goes over to a faucet on the opposite side of the room to wash the eyeball. She then holds it up to look at it proudly "there, I'll put this in a jar for you. Now a small part of your brother can stay with you for all eternity". She giggles and walks towards the door to exit the room "we should shower and change first, we made such a mess", she exits the room leaving the corpse still tied to the bed.

Authors end note: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, STEP RIGHT UP AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, also tell me if you want to see a third one. Well now that I've gotten that out of my system, ON TO MY OTHER FICTION.


End file.
